Byro Cracy
in " "}} Byro Cracy (バイロ・クラシー Bairo Kurashī) is the Earth Land counterpart of Byro and the leader of the Zentopia Legion Corps,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 who utilizes Nullification Magic as his main form of attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Appearance Unlike his Edolas counterpart, Byro is a tall and muscular man that sports white hair in a similar style to Laxus', with most of it slicked back and having numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, and some strands over his forehead. He has gray eyes and prominent cheekbones. The only facial feature he has in common with his counterpart are the two tufts of hair on both side of his chin which point downwards, though the Earth Land counterpart seem to be thinner and black ring around his eyes. Also, he doesn't have any particular eyebrows. Personality Byro is a calm and collected individual who doesn't show much emotion. His form of speech is polite, ending his sentences with the more formal copula "desu". He is also a serious fellow, always having his sights on their main mission. He doesn't flinch even in the presence of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's most powerful S-Class Mage. Byro is also seen as a very religious man. He has the utmost faith for the Zentopian church as seen when he follows the Archbishop without question, believing him to always be right. When someone speaks their mind against the Church, Byro's calm nature is replaced with anger and shock, never afraid to attack the person even if it is his own comrades as seen with Coco. Byro never smiles. After the Infinity Clock crisis, Byro shows to have lightened up a bit, having good terms with Gildarts while drinking. In good-byes to Fairy Tail, Natsu asks him to smile for once in a while since his scowling make him look tired and when Byro smiles, everyone commented that he has a terrible smile, which irritates him. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Byro first appears on his giant octopus, Kanaloa, noting how restless it is and asking if it also feels a stirring in its heart. He states that this is a war and that he would give no quarter to anyone who would oppose him. Byro appears again on his octopus when Natsu Dragneel and Sugarboy were about to battle, telling Sugarboy that it is no good to lose sight of the main subject. Byro asks him if he has found their target, Lucy Heartfilia, to which Sugarboy replies that they will have her very soon. Natsu and Happy, thinking that Byro is the octopus, are informed by Sugarboy that Byro is standing on top of it, after which Byro informs them that they have come to capture the Heartfilia girl and orders Sugarboy to swiftly dispose of those who stand in the way and return to the main mission. In a canyon, Byro and Sugarboy are facing Natsu and Happy. Byro leaves with Kanaloa, letting Sugarboy and Natsu fight with each other, and finds Gildarts. Byro sees Jason show up from behind some bushes, and hears Gildarts asking if Jason was following him, before Gildarts engages him in combat. In the fight against Gildarts, Byro negates all of Gildarts' attacks, and repeatedly dodges his attacks by doing so. Byro is asked by Gildarts why he and his group want Lucy, to which Byro replies that he does not need the girl, but rather the item in her possession. Byro listens as Jason mentions that he is one of six members of the organization, Legion Corps, and as Gildarts tells Jason to run away. He then watches in shock as a girl comes out of the sky and tries to attack him, joining Gildarts to fight him and Kanaloa. However, before a fight can start, a signal flare is sent up and Byro retreats, knowing that one of his team mates has secured the clock piece. Byro later escapes with Sugarboy, Coco and Mary, while riding Kanaloa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 The group heads to the sea, where Dan and Samuel meet up with them.Fairy Tail Episode 133 Byro later arrives on top of Kanaloa, where Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Michelle were, talking to Dan and Coco about having unexpected difficulties, telling them both to leave due to their lack of competence. Natsu seeing Lucy's stolen clock hand, demanding to give it back to Lucy otherwise he'll beat him up. Byro accepts the fight.Fairy Tail Episode 137 After Byro accepts Natsu's challenge, a fierce fight commences between Natsu and Kanaloa. When the latter accidentally attacks Coco and Dan Straight, Lucy and Natsu tell him to at least tell the difference between ally and enemy, but Byro explains that Legion is willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of Zentopia. Lucy replies to him, expressing that Coco's life belongs neither to him nor to Zentopia, but Byro explains that the Fairy Tail Mages do not understand a thing about the Crusade. After Natsu and Romeo fail to defeat Kanaloa, Byro tells them that they underestimated it, stating that it is also a member of Legion, and orders the octopus to collect the part shortly afterwards. When Lucy asks him to return the memento of her father, Byro explains to the Fairy Tail Mages that, according to the archbishop, if one possesses all the parts of the Infinity Clock then that could lead to the end of the world and that is why Zentopia must be in possession of all those parts. When the Fairy Tail Mages express their disbelief about Zentopia's plans, he regards this thought as blasphemy and explains that the Archbishop never makes mistakes, only to be told by Michelle that everyone makes mistakes and this is why wars never end. When Fairy Tail manages to defeat Kanaloa, Byro is slightly amazed by the strength of the Fairy Tail Mages. Believing that all the clock parts will soon arrive at his location, he says he will take care of the Mages before him and prepares to fight Natsu.Fairy Tail Episode 138 After being defeated, Kanaloa shrinks down to size in Byro's hand and he tells it that it can rest. He then scolds Michelle when she comments how tasty it looks now. Following this, Byro continues his fight with Natsu though his Magic and use of hand-to-hand combat puts the Fairy Tail Mage at a disadvantage. Even Lucy, who attempts to summon Capricorn to help, cannot do anything. Byro explains that he can nullify all Magic. As the battle progresses, Byro shows disbelief at how Natsu doesn't seem to care about anything other than winning; after being questioned about it, he adds that Zentopia Church carries more burden than the Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu is annoyed by this and goes forth to give a speech about the lives of others, then going forth to punch Byro in the face. Byro merely stomps on Natsu's head in response and scolds them, as well as Guild Mages overall, on how they only do Jobs for money to survive.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Byro then starts explaining about the Zentopia Church's reasons to continue the mission for the clock pieces. However, both Michelle and Happy argue with him, the latter even claiming that the Church is of "fake righteousness". This infuriates Byro and he uses Divine Arrow against them but misses due to Coco's interference. Due to Coco's actions and following speech, an even more angry Byro decides to punish her right then and there, but the appearance of Erza Scarlet and various other Fairy Tail members interrupts him yet again. They all prepare to fight Byro; however, before they can, the clock pieces assemble creating the Infinity Clock. In addition, a mysterious group of six appear on the scene. Byro watches as the group introduces themselves as the Reborn Oración Seis, and tells Dan not to let them get the Infinity Clock. Byro, along with Dan and Natsu, runs toward the Reborn Oración Seis to attack them, but is attacked by Midnight. Byro tells Natsu to back off and states that his Magic can nullify all Magic, however, Midnight attacks him immediately, injuring him. He later watches as Cobra and Racer defeat all the Fairy Tail Mages. Byro asks Dan what he is going to do, and is dismayed seeing Dan knocked out after falling in love with Angel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Later at Zentopia Church, Byro confronts Lapointe, telling him that the Reborn Oración Seis stole the clock and asking to see the Archbishop, however Lapointe tells him that he knew about it and does not let him in. Byro asks the Cardinal for what the Archbishop said about this, to which Lapointe replies that the Archbishop gave Legion a new mission. Meanwhile, Byro, with the other Legionnaires, is called by Lapointe, who announces that they are going to get a new member. The new member, who is also a prisoner, introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick. His mouth does not move and it used it's Magic to pass through a wall, so Byro concludes that he speaks through Telepathy and that his Magic is Rupture Magic. He asks if Guttman is going to be the new member of his Legion, to which Lapointe says yes. He asks if it is the Reborn Oración Seis who have been attacking the churches, and Lapointe says that they don't know what they want. When Guttman tries to comfort everyone, patting Mary, he and everyone else just finds it awkward. Later, Byro is sent on a mission and finds some of the members of Fairy Tail and Jackpot standing around a church.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Byro soon meets with the group of Fairy Tail Mages, consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Michelle and Elfman, as well as Jackpot, under Lapointe's orders. He is promised by Natsu that he will be the next one to fight, after the Fairy Tail Mage defeats the Reborn Oración Seis Member, who takes priority. Byro then silently watches Fairy Tail's struggle against the Mage of the Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Although the struggle of the Fairy Tail Mages to defeat Jackpot proves to be in vain, Byro watches as they swear to defeat the Dark Guild Mage, despite their team members not having good chemistry with each other.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 During the fight, Jackpot casts an Anti-Link on someone within the church nearby. Byro asks what he's doing but is told it doesn't concern him, as he already has his own mission to complete. He starts using his Nullifying Magic on Jackpot so that his spells become ineffective while fighting Natsu. Byro claims that the sin of attacking a church is too much. Eventually, Jackpot loses the battle, but in a surprising twist, his and Michelle Lobster's true identities are revealed. Then, he notices that the Reborn Oración Seis Mage possess the same gold seal as the Archbishop's, shocking him. He realizes that he must obey every command that Imitatia asks of him and bows to her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Soon after, Byro returns to Zentopia Church where he listens to the recent announcement of the Archbishop. Unaware that the religious leader has actually been manipulated, Byro questions whether the actions of Legion Corps or the Church are really beneficial to the civilians. Nonetheless, he continues his orders and goes to attack Fairy Tail and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, using Kanaloa as an aid. Byro soon discovers, however, the truth behind the Archbishop's words: Cardinal Lapointe has been manipulating him. Infuriated, Byro heads to the Archbishop's room to confront the traitorous figure. He quickly moves and upon arriving in the room, Byro discovers the heating conflict between Lapointe and Gildarts. Additionally, he notices Laki Olietta caught in Lapointe's Darkness Magic. Using his own unique Magic, Byro is able to save her, and Gildarts is able to deliver the decisive hit on Lapointe.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 As Lapointe lies defeated, he reveals to Byro and the Fairy Tail Mages the truth about his loyalties and the Infinity Clock. According to him, the only way to stop Real Nightmare once and for all is to eliminate the clock's power source, who is in fact Lucy Heartfilia. Byro is convinced that this is the only way to save the world, but Natsu prevents him from going after her. However, Byro easily overpowers him, and so Gildarts steps up and says that he will be Byro's opponent. Although Byro tries to stop the other Mages from going after his partner, Samuel, who is also determined to kill Lucy, Gildarts attacks and tells him that he has no time to look away. As the two see that their fight will never end at this rate, since Byro nullifies all Gildarts' attacks, the two decide to settle the score with their bare fists. Although Byro is confident that he can defeat Gildarts at first, he soon notices that his attacks have no effect and that the gap in power between him and Gildarts is far too great. Gildarts then defeats Byro with his next attack, telling Byro that, although he is strong, he does not fight to save a comrade, like Gildarts does, and that is what makes him weaker.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Recovering from his battle and proceeding to the Archbishop's room with a group of Zentopia Church members, Byro confronts Laki, Warren, Carla and Wendy, who tell him to cease his attack on Lucy now that they have figured out another way to stop the Infinity Clock. At first, Byro seems hesitant, but the Archbishop then stands and speaks to him, confirming that the Clock can be stopped by defeating the Reborn Oración Seis. Hearing this and vowing to help, Byro leads his team to destroy the chains linking the Infinity Clock to the ground, hoping to slow Lucy's absorption into the clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Not long after, Byro and his team continue to destroy the chains connecting to the Infinity Clock. Lucy is then completely absorbed into the Infinity Castle and takes full control of it. She then turns real nightmare on Brain II and together with Natsu defeats him. Byro along with Zentopia and Fairy Tail receive a telepathic message from Warren telling them how Lucy can free herself. Lucy then decides to do so which sends her flying through the sky. She is then saved by Natsu and Fairy Tail atop Kanaloa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 At the Fairy Tail Guild, Byro and Gildarts share an awkward drink. Byro tries to break the ice, saying that he never knew that Mages such as those in Fairy Tail existed. Both of them talked about how the events of the Infinity Clock have changed their relationships, yet in a short while. At sunset, Byro reveals that the Legion Corps have been assigned a new assignment by the Archbishop - to seal all the remaining parts of the Infinity Clock - which will also require an immense amount of time to complete it. They bid their final farewells to Fairy Tail before they leave the town.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Nullification Magic: By swinging his magical staff, that glows when used, Byro is able to nullify any kind of Magic in a very large radius. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified, instead, Byro nullifies it on a certain area (his body or his partner's body, for an example), and discharges it on a certain area (usually behind him). When it comes to a Magic performed near Byro, the staff isn't essential to perform the Magic, as Byro was seen nullifying Magic with a simple wave of his arm, similar to Wave's users, as well as just crushing the Magic's source with his elbow. *'Divine Arrow': Byro is able to create a large arrow with a purple-colored glowing light that is used to attack opponents. He used this when he planned to eliminate Natsu's team only to be stopped by Coco. He uses it again as a punishment to Coco for her betrayal against Zentopia. Immense Strength: He was able to endure Gildarts' physical attacks only by blocking them with his arms, as well as being able to press his arm against his with equal force. He has also been shown to be able to effortlessly pummel Natsu into exhaustion, despite the latter's great stamina and durability. Enhanced Durability: He was able to withstand attacks as seen when Natsu managed to punch him in the face once but failed to injure him. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Byro is a master of martial arts as seen when he was able to beat Natsu with his bare hands and hold his own against Gildarts in battle. Dan mentioned that his combat technique is one of the five strongest in all of Fiore. He also stated that he was trained to defeat fifty people at once. Byro can combine his fighting skills with his Nullification Magic to overwhelm an opponent like a Dragon Slayer, who uses Magic in his melee attacks. Equipment Staff: Besides being used in Byro's Magic, the staff can be used in swordsmanship. It's strong and resistant enough to make Byro equal in terms of melee combat with Gildarts Clive. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Even though I told you that the fate of the world is at stake, all you care about is winning or losing for yourself... The weight that we bear on our shoulders is different from yours. We're prepared to throw away our lives for the sake of our duty." *(To Natsu Dragneel) "How peculiar. When I look at you, a feeling long forgotten comes to the fore. Is it fury? "For your friend", "life"... Even though you seem to speak sense, in the end, you people are guild wizards. You lot take jobs for the money, so for you to mock our noble mission... It's preposterous!" *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Even without the Infinity Clock in operation, chaos is already loose in this world. However, to minimize its influence, Zentopia teaches us to display proper behavior even as we monitor the chaos. Turning that path into action is the duty of Legion Corps." *(To Natsu Dragneel) "The weak have no right to control this world. We aren't doing anything wrong. People can't survive without something to rely on. Take Zentopia. It's only natural to depend on it. Therefore, if His Grace tells us to search for the clock, we'll look until we find it! And if being scrupulous about the methods means not being able to find it, then we have no choice. You see, that's our mission." *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "It's foolish to act to upon your emotions. To provide the correct path and to follow the correct path, we are forced to make hard choices! The world is always full of contradictions. I have sense to know that at least. Therefore, it's natural that at the end of the path I choose, there will be sacrifices." *(To Jackpot) "Bastard, what did you do? The sin of attacking a church is too serious!" *(To Fairy Tail members) "My Legion Corps was nothing more than tools. But at least, I've realized the path I should take. As Zentopia's soldiers, we should save the world. In order to stop the Infinity Clock, I'll dispose of Lucy." *(To Coco) "If I can face my heart directly... Wasn't that it, Coco? I finally understand what you said that time." Battles & Events *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy *Gildarts Clive & Erza Scarlet vs. Byro Cracy *Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs. Byro Cracy *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot *Gildarts Clive & Byro Cracy vs. Lapointe *Gildarts Clive vs. Byro Cracy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zentopia Church Members Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Former Antagonist